Sólo un beso
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Un día cualquiera, donde Draco quiere besar a Potter pero este ni siquiera reconoce su existencia después de todo lo que ha pasado. Su suerte está por cambiar. Drarry.


¡Hola! Primer Drarry que publico en toda mi vida, espero hacerles justicia. HP no me pertenece, y si sí está de más decir quienes hubiera juntado lol.

Oh, antes de empezar: ¡Snape está vivo! Y no precisamente porque lo ame, sino porque es el único personaje que se me ocurre que podría comentar algo así. Iba a tener más participación, pero luego el FF tomó un giro completamente radical y pues...No. Bueno, ¡espero les guste!

Summary: Un día cualquiera, donde Draco quiere besar a Potter pero este ni siquiera reconoce su existencia después de todo lo que ha pasado. Su suerte está por cambiar.

"Sólo un beso"

Por Mayu Urwen

" _Quiero un beso._ "

Esa idea tan repentina llegó a la cabeza de Draco Malfoy mientras se encontraba en clases de pociones, un poco aburrido a pesar de que esa materia la imparte uno de sus profesores favoritos. No era su culpa andar divagando, él ya había preparado antídoto para veneno un millón de veces. Podría recitar la fórmula de memoria, al derecho y al revés si se lo pidieran.

Agradecía haber llegado un poco tarde (en realidad a tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de Snape siempre estaba aunque sea con 10 minutos de anticipación), ya que gracias a ello se encontraba unos asientos atrás. Podía quedársele viendo a los labios de Potter sin que nadie sospechara nada, sobre todo el dueño de estos.

Suspiró. No es como si algún día de verdad pudiera tener un beso del oh tan grandioso salvador de todos. Ese pelinegro despeinado jamás lo haría, ya que Draco no era digno de su majestuosidad y ah, que de encima Potter no es gay. O bisexual. O interesado en ex-mortífagos reformados.

" _Maldito sea el día en que me llegaste a gustar._ " Y es que de verdad no podía entenderlo. ¿Qué tenía de bueno? Aparte de su cabello marañoso que no le queda nada mal, sus ojos verdes llenos de vida y bueno, había que admitir que el gusano ese tenía buen cuerpo. No es como si se fijara mucho, pero tendría que estar ciego para no hacerlo. Prácticamente tenía un letrero que dijera: "Mírame: soy atractivo, bueno en Quiddich y encima de todo vencedor del señor Oscuro."

Por algo estaba lleno de fans, el colmo. No había día en que su cara no saliera en el Profeta, lo cual era muy molesto. Y no es como si coleccionara las páginas dónde sale Potter, definitivamente no. Alguien más las metió a su baúl y si fuera necesario lo sostendría bajo tortura.

— Menos 10 puntos para Slytherin, Malfoy. — Se sobresaltó un poco al oír a Snape tan de cerca, dejando inmediatamente sus pensamientos extraños. Miró hacia arriba, viendo la expresión neutral del maestro. Abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts Severus Snape jamás le había quitado puntos.

— ¿P-Pero por qué, profesor?

— Por tener un gusto asqueroso. — Se encogió de hombros y volvió hacia su escritorio negando con la cabeza.

Draco solo quería morirse de la vergüenza. Miró hacia los demás, aliviado porque al parecer nadie se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. Se lo merecía por andar de acosador, por lo que volvió la mirada hacia su pócima. Demasiado ver (nada disimuladamente) a Potter por hoy.

Lo que restaba de la clase transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Draco recolectó sus cosas, listo para ir al Gran Comedor. Afuera, Pansy le estaba esperando.

— Tardaste mucho, Draco. — Con mirada reprobadora y mano en la cintura, comienza a caminar sin esperarlo. El rubio acelera el paso.

— No es mi culpa que el profesor les deje salir 5 minutos antes. Aun no entiendo porque decidiste tomar la clase de muggles.

— Se llama ser diplomática, cariño. Remendar lazos, por así decirlo. — Se encoge de hombros. Es obvio que la clase no es de su mayor interés, pero después de todo lo que pasó se siente obligada a hacer algo, incluso si no es mucho. — ¿Has estado estudiando?

Draco se estremece al oír lo primero, por lo que finge arreglarse una arruga invisible del cuello de su uniforme. Miles de pensamientos amenazan con interrumpir su tranquilidad, la culpa que probablemente jamás desaparecerá. Su rol en la guerra.

Espera unos segundos para que sus nervios no lo delaten, traga saliva. Intenta verse lo más digno e indiferente posible. — Obviamente, Pansy. ¿Qué más nos queda?

Pansy no se lo traga. Se le queda viendo fijamente unos segundos, expresión seria, para luego asentir lentamente. — Está bien. Vamos, antes de que se acabe la comida. Y Draco, un favor.

— ¿Huh?

— Deja de mirar a Potter a la hora del almuerzo, es espeluznante. La gente comenzará a hablar si sigues así.

— Yo no miro a Pot…— La mirada de Pansy le dice que no engaña a nadie. — Está bien, quizás lo hago. ¡Pero es porque lo odio!

Pansy sigue sin cambiar su expresión, nada impresionada.

— Cariño, enserio creo que tienes una obsesión. Antes, al menos podíamos justificarte porque eran "rivales". Ahora, la guerra acabó y el oh gran salvador ni siquiera te voltea a ver. Me preocupa que los demás se den cuenta. Todos se burlarían de ti y tu nada discreto enamoramiento.

Auch. Lo peor de todo era que la pelinegra tenía razón. Desde que la batalla final pasó, Potter jamás le dirigía palabras. Ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, era como si hubiera dejado de existir para él. Como si ya no fuera importante, solo una mosca más en su camino.

Eso es lo que más odiaba de ello. Que se merecía todo esto y más, pero él esperaba miradas asesinas, no fría indiferencia. Draco tampoco lo buscaba, evitaba peleas a toda costa y el héroe del mundo mágico no era la excepción. A la más mínima provocación, sería expulsado. A su madre le rompería el corazón.

Tendría que aguantarse hasta graduarse, para lo cual afortunadamente no faltaba mucho. Nunca más lo volverían a mirar esos ojos verdes.

— Nadie se va a burlar de algo inexistente. Deja de leer tantas novelas cursis. — Apreciaba su preocupación, y si fuera otra cosa a lo mejor y podría ser sincero. Confiaba en su mejor amiga, más nunca podría decir sus sentimientos por Potter. Demasiado es que no sean correspondidos. Ella a su manera entiende, por lo que no dice nada más del tema.

Finalmente llegan al Gran Comedor. Buscan la mesa de los Slytherin, los pocos que quedan. Se sirven un poco de todo lo que hay, y Draco Malfoy toma la decisión en ese mismo instante de no volver a mirar a Potter nunca más. ¿Qué son esas ridiculeces de querer un beso de él? ¡Jamás han pasado por la cabeza de Draco, no señor!

Siente que algo dentro de él muere al tener esos pensamientos, pero puede vivir con esa sensación. Ya lo hizo un largo tiempo, después de todo.

Ni siquiera pretende prestar atención a lo que dicen los demás, mirada fija en su plato semi-lleno. Frunce el ceño, enserio es difícil esto. Agarra un pedazo de pollo con su tenedor y mastica sin muchas ganas. Puede oír a la ruidosa mesa de Gryffindor desde aquí, y justamente hoy deciden reírse más fuerte de lo normal. El rubio no puede voltear a ver ni 5 segundos debido al pacto que hizo consigo mismo, que injusta es la vida. " _Probablemente no es nada. No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua como siempre. A lo mejor ni siquiera está Potter."_

No es hasta que el bullicio termina y Ron se levanta, colocándose en medio del comedor, que Draco decide dejar de ver a su plato vacío.

— Atención a todos, debido a que cierta persona perdió una apuesta… ¡Hemos decidido subastar a Harry!

Ok, eso definitivamente tiene la atención de Draco. Puede ver como la Granger le avienta un libro en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

— ¡Auch! ¡¿Eso a que vino?! — Se soba la cabeza, y en eso la pelirroja se coloca al lado de él.

— No vamos a subastar a Harry, Ron.

— Pero ese era el pl.… ¡Oh! Ya entendí. — Se ríe estúpidamente, y Draco se siente ansioso. — Lo que quiero decir, es que subastaremos un beso de Harry. ¡Piénsenlo, compañeros! ¡Recibir un beso del héroe! ¡Tal y como en los cuentos! Excepto que en ellos no pagas, pero como sea.

Draco no puede evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Será posible? ¿Acaso es Navidad? ¿Su cumpleaños? _"Puedo pagarlo. Puedo pagar lo que sea."_

Mientras se encuentra haciendo cuentas mentales de cuánto tiene en estos momentos, siente una patada nada cariñosa en la pierna. Inmediatamente voltea a ver a Pansy.

— ¿Eso a que vino?

— Estás pensando en hacer una estupidez y no voy a permitirlo, Draco.

— No sé de que me estás habland…

—¡Las ofertas de la subasta serán completamente anónimas!

Draco quiere elevar el puño en el aire a señal de victoria, pero aún tiene un poco de autocontrol (aunque una sonrisa de bobo amenaza con aparecerle). No es como si fuera un impedimento el que fuera público que iba a ofertar, debido a que podría pasarlo como una "broma". Broma extraña, pero broma al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, ya ni siquiera sería necesario eso. Sólo tiene que ofrecer una cantidad tan grande para que nadie se acerque a ella, ni siquiera un poco. Dios, podría hasta subastar lo que queda de la mansión con tal de ganar. Claro, lo más probable es que su madre no acepte. Tiene que buscar la forma, ¡no puede perder de ninguna manera!

— Colocaremos una lista en el vestíbulo, dónde podrán ir anotando sus ofertas. — Draco se robará la lista si es necesario. Quizás la pueda hacer invisible temporalmente. — ¡La subasta termina hoy, compañeros!

Maldición. No hay mucho tiempo para pedirle dinero a su madre, mucho menos vender su casa. ¿Hay alguien con mucho dinero para desperdiciar, que querría un beso de Potter (además de él)? Y no se imagina escribiendo ofertas frente a todos, si tiene que escribir más de una vez no le creerán el argumento de que todo esto es una elaborada broma.

— Pansy, necesitaré tu ayuda. —Murmulla lo más disimuladamente que puede, cerca de su oreja.

— No Draco. No hay manera de que te apoye en esta idiotez.

— ¿Por favor? — Intenta mirarse lo más "angelical" posible, pestañeando un par de veces extra para darle más efecto. Por la cara de Pansy, no está funcionando.

— Solo si admites que estás enamorado de Potter, y quizás me apiade de ti.

— Está bien. — Traga saliva, murmulla aún más bajo. — Me gusta un poco.

Pansy sigue impasible.

— ¡Bueno, está bien! Me gusta un montón, pero no tengo oportunidad alguna y lo único que puedo tener de él es este beso, para el cual tengo que pagar. ¿¡Feliz?!

— No. Aún creo que es una estupidez, pero un trato es un trato. — Suspira, esto será humillante hasta para ella. — Está bien, te ayudaré. Para tu suerte no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, incluso si creen que quiero besar a ese.

— Gracias, Pansy. Estaré en deuda contigo.

— Cómo sea. Vamos. — Se levanta con gracia, por lo que Draco la sigue. — ¿Ya sabes cuánto vas a ofrecer?

— Estaba pensando en mil galeones.

Eso hace que Pansy se detenga.

— ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

— A mí también me parece poco, pero debo empezar desde abajo, ¿no? Por algo es una subasta. — Y el premio vale eso y más. Bien dicen que el dinero puede comprar todo.

— Draco…— Se masajea la sien, tiene suerte que lo quiera porque si no ya lo hubiera botado a su suerte. — ¿Siquiera tienes ese dinero?

— Bueno, en este instante no…Pero seguro si se lo pido a mi madre me lo da.

— Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que las finanzas en tu casa no están tan bien como para que lo derroches en esto. E incluso si no fuera así, no creo que pueda mandarte esa cantidad en menos de 10 horas.

— ¿Entonces sugieres que desaparezca la lista hasta que acabe el día? También pensé en eso, pero no quiero que me acusen de tramposo.

— Sugiero que bajes tu propuesta a la cantidad que tengas a la mano, en este momento. — Y enserio que está desesperante su amigo hoy. Apenas oye el nombre de Potter y se pone en modo idiota.

— O podrías también darme lo que tú tienes. Un préstamo, por así decirle.

— Draco, no te daré mi dinero para que lo malgastes. Eso puedo hacerlo yo sola, gracias. Ahora escupe, ¿cuánto traes?

Las mejillas de Draco se sonrojan.

— No lo suficiente… — Mira de lado, completamente avergonzado. — 20 galeones. — Sin mencionar que es el dinero que traía para el resto de la semana. Estaba intentando ahorrar para ayudar a su madre, después de todo. Y apenas están en miércoles…

— Lo veo hasta de más. Yo ofrecería un sickle máximo. Tres si me sintiera generosa.

— Pansy…— Quiere llorar de la frustración, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. — Soy yo contra todo Hogwarts. 20 galeones cualquiera puede ofrecerlos.

— Creo que ignoras este pequeño detalle: No todos queremos besar a Potter tanto como tú. — Finalmente llegan al vestíbulo, y Pansy tiene que admitir que quizás subestimó la popularidad del salvador del mundo.

Hay una fila llena de niñas que, a juzgar por sus apariencias, son de primer ingreso, además de una variedad de personas de diferentes grados. Draco puede contar más de 30.

— Oye tú. — Draco no tiene vergüenza alguna en ciertas cosas, lo cual le da una ventaja en esto. Se dirige a la segunda más cerca de pasar a anotarse. — ¿En cuánto va la subasta?

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Vienes a ofrecer, o qué? — Maldito el día en que perdió su reputación, ahora las mocosas pensaban que podrían tratarle así. Draco logra lanzarle una de sus miradas más frías, que hace que la niña se acobarde un poco y deje de verle con desafío.

—No seas ridícula. Mi amiga aquí quiere ofrecer algo y yo sólo vengo a ayudarle. Aclaro para que te quites esas ideas de tu cabeza, no porque te deba una explicación, mocosa. Ahora repito: ¿en cuánto va la subasta?

Quizás fue demasiado duro, pero tiempos desesperados merecen medidas desesperadas. La niña traga saliva. _"¿A dónde se fue tu valentía, huh?_ ".

— Tres galeones. — Y parece aliviada al darse cuenta que es su turno de escribir en la lista y no tiene que hablar con un rubio muy enojado.

Draco solo ve como ella anota cinco galeones, y sabe que no tiene oportunidad alguna. Vuelve al lado de Pansy.

—Pansy, enserio necesito dinero.

—Apenas van en cinco, Draco. No seas tan melodramático.

— Pero hay 50 personas en la fila, si es que no más. — Quiere arrancarse el cabello de la frustración, pero lo piensa mejor. Su cabello es uno de sus mejores atributos, después de todo.

— No creo que todos aquí estén dispuestos a pagar tanto por un mugroso beso. A lo mejor es en la mejilla, y se están burlando de todos ustedes.

— Tomaré lo que pueda.

— Draco, eres tan patético. — Y calla al darse cuenta que llegó más gente: los "patrocinadores" del evento.

Draco también se da cuenta, y coloca su mejor postura digna. Ensaya en su mente. _"Sólo estoy aquí por Pansy, no es como si yo quisiera un beso de Potter, muchas gracias."_

Sin embargo, Weasley comienza a reírse a carcajadas y Draco nota con horror que está viendo hacia su dirección. Se queda perplejo, y oye un "Shhhhh" de Granger. ¿Acaso ha sido descubierto?

Quiere salir corriendo de allí, más eso solamente lo haría ver más culpable. Así que voltea a ver a Pansy, que afortunadamente no ha decidido abandonarlo. Después de esto le compraría un gran regalo.

— ¿Crees que se estaba riendo de mí?

— Pienso que era más de la cantidad de personas que hay aquí. No todo gira en torno a ti, cariño. No te preocupes, a lo mejor cree que su subasta se sobrepasó de sus manos. — Draco conoce a su mejor amiga, y sabe que no está 100% convencida de lo que está diciendo, pero intenta tranquilizarlo. Y lo agradece, pero la paranoia no se va. — O está pensando que va a comprar con tanto dinero. De saber que era tan fácil estafar gente, hubiera subastado un beso tuyo desde antes.

— Nadie ofertaría, Pansy.

— Si tú lo dices. Con suerte y hasta Potter sería el primero en ofrecer.

" _Si tan solo."_ No, niega con la cabeza. Pansy solo quiere hacerle sentir mejor. Afortunadamente la fila avanza rápido, y ya no puede ver ni a Weasley ni a Granger. Voltea a ver atrás, y se sorprende con que no han llegado otros. Más no debe confiarse.

Finalmente llegan a la famosa lista, y ven donde se encuentra dicha subasta: 16 galeones.

— Pansy…

—No, escúchame tú a mi Draco. Vas a ofertar 17 galeones, ni más ni menos. Y sobrevivirás a base de sobras con los 3 que te quedan para el resto de la semana.

— ¡Pero es obvio que me van a ganar!

— Draco…— Su mirada se suaviza, pero su tono de voz es firme. No hay esperanzas. — ¿Realmente quieres esto? Es un beso, y ni siquiera uno de verdad. 17 galeones es hasta mucho para tu situación, ya no somos los de antes. No podemos derrochar dinero para estas frivolidades. Yo sé…Cuánto quieres a Potter, pero solamente saldrás herido. Es mejor que nunca tengas lo que quieres, a que lo tengas por un momento y luego no haya oportunidad de que vuelva a suceder. No quiero esto para ti.

Realmente siente ganas de llorar, pero ha llegado muy lejos como para echarse atrás ahora. Puede soportarlo. Sólo un beso de Potter en toda su vida. Es mejor que nada, es mejor que sus oportunidades que suceda algo así, que Potter lo bese (0, para ser exactos). Quizás, después de esto, descubra que no es para tanto. Que su enamoramiento no es de verdad, solo una admiración más. Una fantasía de colegialas que, al momento de hacerse realidad, resulta no ser tan espectacular.

Escribe 20 galeones. Pansy le mira con desaprobación.

Se dirige cada quien a su cuarto, sin una sola palabra más. Solo queda esperar.

Son exactamente las 12:00 a.m., y Draco no ha oído nada sobre la famosa subasta. Es lógico, ¿no? Seguro apenas se fueron, otras 50 niñatas llegaron y duplicaron su oferta. A lo mejor y hasta la triplicaron.

" _Sabía que debía ofrecer mil galeones._ " Piensa amargamente.

¿Cómo se iban a enterar quien era el ganador? ¿Iban a anunciar al día siguiente en la cafetería la oferta más alta, esperando que aparezca quien la hizo y pague, para después ser besado frente a todos por nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo? Maldito suertudo.

No pudo dormir nada esa noche, por lo que se ve fatal en el comedor al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno. Pansy tiene la decencia de no decir nada.

Espera, espera, y nada. Voltea a ver a la mesa Gryffindor, donde se encuentran desayunando como en un día cualquiera.

¿Y si Potter ya besó a la ganadora de la subasta? Puede que hayan hecho todo eso en la noche, por lo que quien haya ganado ya habrá recibido su premio. O puede que todo haya sido una tonta e inútil broma, para ver quiénes eran los ineptos que ofertarían algo por un beso.

Cualesquiera de las dos opciones son igual de deprimentes. Al menos no perdió nada. " _Además de mis esperanzas, supongo._ "

Después de confirmar que no tiene ni un poco de hambre, hace a un lado su plato y se levanta.

—Draco…— Empieza Pansy, pero necesita estar solo.

— Necesito caminar. Nos vemos al rato. —Recuerda aquella ocasión que Potter le rechazó su amistad, y piensa que es como si le hubieran rechazado por segunda vez. Realmente se siente patético, por lo que comienza a alejarse de allí.

Planeaba hundirse en su miseria, hasta que una mano misteriosa (ha, como si no supiera de quién es) le jala con fuerza, metiéndolo en un salón de clases. Parpadea un par de veces, intentando entender que acababa de suceder.

— ¿Potter? — Mira a su alrededor. Están en el salón de pociones, vacío. Dirige su mirada de nuevo al pelinegro que tiene enfrente, el cual sonríe traviesamente, diversión en sus ojos. Traga saliva, intentando recordar si hizo algo malo recientemente, algo que pudiera ganarle la ira de Potter.

— Hey. ¿Listo para tu premio? — Sonríe aún más, y francamente parece un loco. Un loco muy atractivo, cabe decir.

Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Esto significa que el ganó? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Debería fingir que no quiere esto? No pensaba llegar tan lejos. Quería llegar hasta acá, pero después de todo lo que sucedió ayer, no se veía posibilidad alguna.

— Ehm, no sé de qué me hablas. — Bravo, Draco. Potter ahora se dará la media vuelta y lo dejará aquí, todo porque no puede cerrar la boca. Incluso en estos momentos, se sabotea a si mismo.

— ¿Enserio? Porque yo sí. — Dicho esto, junta sus labios con los del rubio. Y francamente es todo lo que Draco ha soñado y más. Pansy tenía razón, no sabía si podría sobrevivir después de esta experiencia, sabiendo que ya nunca más tendrá la sensación del estúpido de Potter besándolo. Bien, si sólo puede tener un beso, que sea a su manera. Al diablo las pretensiones.

Coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, buscando eliminar todo espacio entre ellos. Potter jadea, lo cual lo toma como una buena señal para meterle la lengua. Lo vuelve un beso obsceno, juzgando por los ruidos que emiten.

Desgraciadamente Draco necesita aire para vivir, por lo que se separa, reluctante.

Potter sigue sonriendo.

¿Qué sigue? ¿Debería sacar el dinero, o se lo debe dar a Weasley? ¿Debe agradecerle, o fingir que no había ofertado? O quizás, con un poco de suerte, convencer a Potter que ese fue un beso asqueroso, que por 20 galeones esperaba más del salvador del mundo. Quizás le volvería a besar.

Ya iba a emitir un: ¿A eso llamas beso, Potter?, cuando el pelinegro vuelve a acercar su boca, vuelve a besar a Draco. No puede evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente los vuelve a cerrar, dejándose llevar. Si el vencedor del Señor Oscuro decidió ser caritativo hoy, Malfoy no va a contradecirlo.

No es hasta después de 10 besos más que Draco se da cuenta que no puede pagar 200 galeones, si es que Potter planea cobrarle cada uno de ellos (y lo valen, realmente lo valen). Se separa con dificultad, con un puchero en su cara.

Ve como Potter vuelve a acercarse, y le cuesta todo su auto-control (y recordar su actual pobreza) el no volver a besarlo. Toma un respiro.

— Solo pagué por uno.

— ¿Huh? — Maldito Potter y su sorpresa fingida.

— Un beso. Solo pagué por uno. — " _Y por poco no me alcanza._ " Piensa, y Pansy vuelve a tener razón. No sabe cómo sobrevivirá sin nada de dinero por el resto de la semana. Quizás se vuelva a apiadar de su alma, y le dé un poco de lo suyo, o se lo preste (con intereses, conociéndola). Recuerda la cara nada impresionada de su amiga, y sabe que sus posibilidades son de -1.

— ¡Oh! Eso. — ¿Y es idea suya, o esa sonrisa de Potter es algo seductora? Seguramente está pensando en la comisión que le darán Weasley y Granger. — Considéralos de cortesía.

De acuerdo, algo raro hay allí. No es el cumpleaños de Draco, después de todo. Ni Navidad (Lo checó ayer cinco veces). No puede evitar mirarlo sospechosamente.

— Pero, ¿por qué? No tiene ningún sentido. — Se cruza de brazos, y la curiosidad le gana. — ¿Y por qué aceptaste tremenda estupidez de subasta, Potter?

— Hmmm, no lo sé. ¿Por qué decidiste ofertar?

Demonios, debió haberse quedado callado.

— Bueno, es claro que lo hice por…—Piensa Draco, piensa. — Por una apuesta con Pansy. No es como si te quisiera besar, para que sepas. —Un poco (bastante) contradictorio, considerando su entusiasmo anterior, pero se las arregla para decirlo sin inmutarse. Se sacude el polvo invisible del cuello de su camisa (siempre funciona), sintiéndose incómodo.

El pelinegro levanta una ceja, obviamente sin creerle.

— ¿Enserio? — Se lleva la mano a la barbilla, adaptando pose pensativa. Sin embargo, nada le borra su tonta sonrisa. — Porque Parkinson habló conmigo ayer, y dijo algo que me pareció muy interesante.

Oh no. Su mejor amiga no le traicionaría así, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? Siente un zumbido extraño en las orejas, quiere salir huyendo de allí. Se imagina a la pelinegra diciéndole a Harry Potter como Draco Malfoy ha estado enamorado de él desde siempre, las páginas del Profeta en su baúl, sus miradas constantes, como hasta su padre estaba harto de oírlo hablar tanto de Potter…

No. Pansy no es tan cruel.

— ¿Y exactamente que te dijo, Potter?

— Oh, no mucho…Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti. Llegó gritando que más me valía cobrarte menos si ganabas la subasta, o que mejor no te diera nada. También me dijo que estás ahorrando para ayudar a tu familia. ¿Realmente estabas dispuesto a gastar todo tu dinero por mí? — Pregunta, y Draco quiere morirse. No hay burla en sus ojos, pero todo esto es humillante.

Odia a Pansy. Todo esto es su culpa. Ahora Potter seguramente sabe cómo se siente por él.

— Si ya terminaste de burlarte Potter, tengo una clase de Encantamientos que tomar. — E irse a llorar después de esto, pero eso nadie tiene que saberlo.

— ¿Burlarme? — Se ve escandalizado por ello, y Draco comienza a sentir enojo. — Merlín, Malfoy. No se trata de eso. Lo que quería decirte es que…

— ¿Qué descubriste que tu rival ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace años, y mágicamente le correspondes? Ahórrate tus palabras, Potter. No necesito tu lástima. — Él puede sentir lástima por sí mismo solo, muchas gracias. — Sé que no es así, antes de esta estúpida subasta ni siquiera recordabas que existía.

— Eso no es verdad, Draco. Yo siempre estoy pendiente de ti. Si te estuviera mintiendo, Ron y Hermione no hubieran hecho todo eso de la subasta.

— ¿Finalmente perdiste el poco cerebro que te quedaba? ¿Qué tiene que ver? — Draco no es una persona paciente, y no aprecia que se burlen de él.

Potter pone cara de ofendido, y Draco no siente culpa. Ni un poco.

— ¿Puedes tranquilizarte y oírme? — Toma un suspiro, para después volverle a mirar con la fiereza de un Gryffindor. Draco tiembla un poco. — La subasta estaba arreglada. Para que tú ganaras, específicamente.

— Eso no tiene sentido. Tu tonto amigo se rio de mí en el vestíbulo. — Aún hay amargura en su voz por ese suceso, maldito Weasley.

— No lo hizo. Bueno, quizás y un poco. — Un poco es minimizarlo. — Pero no era de ti, sino que tenía razón.

Ja, Weasley jamás tendría la razón en nada. Y antes de que el rubio pueda seguir cuestionando repetitivamente como disco roto, se le adelanta.

— Él tenía una teoría. Bueno, él y Hermione. Yo…entré en pánico. — Definitivamente esto es una mala broma. Los salvadores del mundo nunca tienen miedo — Sé que me miras Draco, constantemente.

— Malfoy para ti. Y no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. — Un Slytherin debe ser capaz de mantener una mentira si eso significa conservar su (poca) dignidad. Draco no va a deshonrar a su casa.

— Sé que lo haces, porque yo también te observo. Todo el tiempo. Siempre intentaba justificarlo con un "Seguro trama algo", pero eventualmente dejaron de creerme. Estaba bien con ello, y tú…Nunca parabas de mirarme. Hasta ayer.

Draco sigue sin entender nada, siendo honesto. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ayer? La subasta, Pansy pateándolo, el anuncio del Weasley, el pacto consigo mismo…Oh.

— Ayer, en el comedor. Ni siquiera me volteaste a ver. No podía creerlo. Pensé…Que habías perdido el interés. Y me dio miedo. — Levanta su mano derecha, hesitante. Niega con la cabeza, tomando valor y acariciando la mejilla de Draco. — Ron dijo que era patético y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que dijeron que me iban a demostrar que este sentimiento es mutuo. ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? Realmente me gustas. Y el que hayas hecho tanto por un beso me hace creer que tu sientes lo mismo

Esas son las palabras que siempre ha querido escuchar, pero nunca pensó que realmente llegaría a pasar. Una parte de él le dice que esto pinta a una broma muy pesada, otra que en realidad todo esto no es real. Seguramente sigue en los brazos de Morfeo, saliva recorriéndole por el rostro mientras ronca sonoramente en un profundo sueño. Quizás está en la Sala de los Menesteres.

— No deberías de asumir tanto, Potter. Sólo te vas a decepcionar.

— Draco… — Sus ojos le suplican que sea sincero, que diga lo que de verdad siente. Y Draco debe ser un completo idiota, porque puede sentir que va a ceder. No puede decirle que no, no después de ese beso.

— Esto suena demasiado bueno para ser real. — Admite, derrotado. Si después de decir eso saldrá toda la casa Gryffindor gritando: ¡Caíste!, bueno. La culpa sería solo suya por dejarse llevar. — Este tipo de cosas nunca me suceden, sería la primera vez después de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿No soy el tipo malo para ti? Hice actos muy malos, que jamás podré perdonarme por ello. Tú eres quien luchó del lado correcto desde un inicio…Toda mi vida tendré que ver como sanar el daño que hice. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Potter? ¿A un ex-mortífago que aún no ha logrado nada?

Potter _(_ " _Harry._ ") le besa la frente, luego la nariz, cada mejilla y finaliza en sus labios.

— Nuestras situaciones fueron diferentes desde el comienzo. En mi lucha también hice cosas malas. Sé que eras un niño con miedo de perder a tu familia. Ahora veo a alguien dispuesto a admitir sus errores y a luchar por hacer lo correcto. Creo que después de la guerra, ambos hemos cambiado. Todo es distinto ahora, lo cual explica por qué quiero tenerte a mi lado.

El rubio recuerda el primer día en que lo vio, cuando le ofreció su amistad y fue rechazado. Recuerda sus encuentros en el campo de Quidditch, las notas que le pasaba entre clases. Cómo se aferró a él, mientras las llamas consumían todo alrededor, sin dejar nada. Recuerda cuando salvó a su madre de Azkaban, cuando abogó por los Slytherin para que tuvieran otra oportunidad…Recuerda la vez en que Harry decidió devolverle su varita, como las yemas de sus dedos tocaron las de él, y la mirada que le dirigió el pelinegro le dio mariposas por semanas. Cuando le gustaba fingir que eso había significado algo para ambos, un cambio. Pero después de eso, Potter decidió ignorarlo y nunca más le dirigió la palabra. Piensa y piensa, intentando identificar el momento que los llevó a esto. Y lo único que concluye es que fue todo. Absolutamente todo lo que les ha sucedido les ha llevado hasta aquí. Se siente mareado, abrumado por sus sentimientos.

Siempre ha sido Potter el único para él. Pensaba en ellos dos juntos, pero como sueños tontos que jamás serían realidad. Y ahora lo tiene, justo enfrente de él. Diciendo lo que siempre ha querido y más. Ya no es sólo un sueño. Tantos años de imaginar este momento y no encuentra palabras. Como si estuviera paralizado.

Harry es más valiente (típico de Gryffindor) y no le intimida el silencio, por lo que decide romperlo.

— Tú me fascinas, Draco. Quiero creer en esto. En nosotros. — Le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

— ¿Eso significa que no tengo que pagarle a tus amigos? — Él quiere esto. Y puede sentir como sus ganas de pelear van abandonando su cuerpo.

— No. Pero puedes llevarme a comer. — Harry le guiña el ojo, y Draco sonríe tan grande que duele. Debe verse como un maniaco.

— Puedo permitírmelo. ¿Dónde quieres ir? — Le aprieta la mano con firmeza. No quiere soltarla nunca, no planea dejarla ir jamás. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tomados de la mano, que absurdamente maravilloso es este universo. No puede borrar esa sonrisa boba de su rostro.

— A dónde sea que quieras llevarme.

— De acuerdo, vamos al Caldero Chorreante.

Harry sonríe inmediatamente al oír el lugar, le besa la mejilla. Saca su varita con su otra mano. — Me parece excelente. ¿Nos vamos?

La suerte de Draco definitivamente está cambiando.

Fin

¡Wooooah! ¡Y llegamos al final! Repito: antes Snape iba a participar más en juntarlos, e ibamos a tener más diálogos de Harry con sus amigos pero pues...No me gustó nada la dirección a la que iba, por lo que preferí tomar un camino fumado. Espero les guste. Este FF va dedicado a Nancy (aunque ella no lo sepa huehue) porque me metió en la pareja, luego la botó por el Draco x Hermione y me dejó enamorada de estos dos juntos JAJAJA.

¡Los comentarios son bien recibidos!


End file.
